


The Story Before the Tale

by Jenna_the_Jocoserious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Depression, Gen, Ignorant children, Spiders, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_the_Jocoserious/pseuds/Jenna_the_Jocoserious
Summary: You may know of the Tale of the human Frisk's journey through the underground, freeing all monsters. What you don't know, is what happened before.   This is nearly completely non-canon. Just my personal head-canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so have a blast reading it! New chapters on Saturdays.

* * *

   There once was a pair of children who lived with a man and a woman. The children were not orphans, though they had no 'Mother' and 'Father'. They had Sarabeth and Tom, who only fed them occasionally and gave them a place to sleep. The children's names were Chara and Frisk, and the people who tried to help them were treated badly and called 'monsters' by Sara and Tom. 'Twas a sad area to grow up in, with only each other to be comforted by. 

   Luckily, as children, theyhad wild imaginations, and would draw their views of the 'monsters' in the dirt floor of their but. They would tell silly stories about the Monsters, like a boy named Drake who said he LOVED snow, or the rabbits who lived in their yard.

  Chara was generally silly and happy, but she would have events where she would be very rash and upset, even angry at times. Frisk would try to calm her down, but, being the younger of the two, around eight years old compared to Chara's ten, became numb these fits, eventually not caring what Chara broke or said, ignoring the small sobbing fits they would have while Chara cursed their so-called  _caretakers_ , and holding all of their emotions bottled up inside. They would day dream of a land filled with real food, laughter, and joy. They would imagine being free, saved by a Monster from this wretched place. 

**BUT NOBODY CAME**

  

 


	2. Container

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara ACTS odder and odder

Chara started talking 'Bleach', 'Antifreeze', and even her own pocket knife like they were all that life was about, like they were needed for freedom. She murmured where the 'chemicals' were, forgetting about Frisk, only knowing she wanted the chemicals, and she could get them when the caretakers were at 'work'. Frisk would ask Chara what she was doing, what those words meant, and Chara would plaster on a fake smile, saying something like "Nothing! Hey, let's play hide and seek!" or "OH, I'm thinking about the new monster, ________." Then, one day, she snuck into the main house and came back holding a shovel and a container about the size of her head that was filled with blue fluid.  
"Help me bury this, will you? I need to hide it," She whispered to Frisk, offering the shovel as she chose a corner to bury it in. After digging for an hour, they finally had dug a hole deep enough to bury they container, and spread the extra dirt around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, I had a small family trip this weekend.


	3. Blue Liquid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue liquid is opened.

Chara was telling Frisk about Little Miss Muffet, her bake sale, and her spiders when the Caretakers entered the children's hut, demanding to know where the 'Antifreeze' was. This confused Frisk, them not knowing what Antifreeze was and why they would need something to not freeze in the middle of summer. They had thought Chara had just wanted to make up weird words for fun when they talked about it, but, if so, how would the Caretakers know of the word?  
Of course, Frisk didn't voice their confusion, and Chara just shrugged, so they both got a slap on the face and a scolding. This caused Chara to look increasingly annoyed and angry, and, after the Caretakers left, she began digging where the container was.  
When the cap was visible, Chara got more hurried, and, sensing the urgency, Frisk began helping in the excavation. Finally, the whole thing was uncovered, Chara lifted it up and out, removed the cap, and stared in for a few moments. Frisk watched as she lifted the bottle and began chugging the blue liquid. She stopped after a few seconds.  
Chara set the bottle died l down and began to put the cap back on, then glanced over at Frisk like she had forgotten they were there. She offered the bottle to them, and they drank a few gulps, less ravenously than Chara, before putting it down, even more confused than before.  
'What was this stuff? Why is it sweet? Why did Chara have to hide it?' These thoughts passed through Frisk's mind as the two began burying it again.  
As Frisk and Chara attempted sleep that night, Frisk was thirsty. More so than usual. And Chara kept heaving, though nothing came upexcept the blue liquid. When morning came, both of them had bags under their eyes and nausea.  
Chara got up and staggered over to the window and looked out at the distant mountain.

Then she collapsed


	4. Sorry

So for the few that may read this and kinda enjoyed the fanfic (emphasis on FEW) I am sorry. I have little motivation to write this, and writing on mobile is hard. I am discontinuing this story because of writers block and tube fact that this is just more work to be done instead of something fun. 

Bye.


End file.
